Marik's New Coat
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: Marik wants a new coat but will Isis help him or not?


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The coat in question is worn by a character in the 'One Piece' manga/anime, created by Eiichiro Oda.

Marik's New Coat  
By Shadow's Mirror

"Isis! Isis!"

Isis looked up from the magazine she was reading and tilted her head to one side, listening. Her name being called was rarely a good sign, but at least Malik wasn't running. Her name being called while Malik ran in search of her always meant trouble. He sounded excited rather than worried, too.

"I am here, Malik!"

Malik poked his head around the living room door and grinned at her. "Isis! There you are! Marik wants to know where he can find pink flamingos. I said you'd know the closest ones."

Isis didn't blink, but only because she had grown used to being the 'go to' woman for strange requests. Especially in that household. Even for Marik though, this was a bit unusual. In such a situation, Isis knew it was better to ask for further information before answering. "Malik, why does Marik want to find pink flamingos?"

"So he can get a coat like the one that guy was wearing."

Isis winced slightly. She knew the coat Malik was referring to. She hadn't needed the Millennium Necklace to know that it meant trouble, the moment she had seen it on the television while she and her brothers had been watching a movie. It had been an ad for an anime, though, and she knew that Marik was well aware that anime were not real. But it seemed that she had underestimated Marik's love of coats. A mistake that could prove costly.

"I am not sure that a coat like that is practical here, Malik. It would be rather hot for Summer but not nearly warm enough to wear in Winter." She spoke calmly, knowing that only logic could possibly help with this situation.

"Oh, Marik doesn't want to wear it for a whole season." Malik smiled sweetly at his sister.

Isis did blink at that. "Oh? Then why does he want it?"

She knew the moment the words left her mouth that she would regret asking that. She always regretted asking such things of her younger brothers. Her older brother too, whenever it concerned a certain magazine. Why Odion was so into Fluffy Bunny, she had no desire to ever know.

"He wants to show Yami and Kaiba that they're not the only ones who can wear coats with style."

Isis considered that for a moment. "As his sister, I should not encourage him to be so competitive. On the other hand, however..." She gave in. The temptation was simply too great.

"I will not allow any flamingos inside and I believe that it would be cruel to use them for this, anyway." She looked sternly at Malik, who blushed a little and looked embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that.

Isis waited a heartbeat longer, then continued. "However, I happen to know that the fabric shop downtown has something that will work just as well, if not better." Malik cheered up instantly and started bouncing on the spot.

"I will go and get what you need, but you will need to keep Marik occupied while Odion makes the coat for him."

Malik pouted. "You mean Marik and I can't help?"

Isis barely managed not to shudder at the thought. "No, Malik, I think not with this. It will be messy enough without Marik getting glue everywhere. Again." There was still glitter on the ceiling of the dining room from the last craft project Marik and a pot of glue had been involved with.

Malik sighed and nodded, then promised he'd keep his other self occupied until the coat was ready. As he ran off to find Marik and let him know the good news, Isis smiled to herself and went off in search of Odion to tell him of their impending shopping trip, and his task for the remainder of the day.

While normally she wouldn't have encouraged Marik in such an endeavour, the thought of the look on Yami and Seto Kaiba's faces when they saw the result of it was more than enough reason for her.

After all, she still owed them both payback for their reactions the week before, when she had volunteered to cook something for their little group of friends' annual Christmas party.

She had thought their horrified grimaces bad enough, but Kaiba's adamant 'Absolutely not! I have no wish to be hospitalised for Christmas' and Yami's blurted 'Oh Ra, please anything but that!' had gone too far.

It would serve them both right to be faced with the unforgettable sight of Yami Marik dressed in a coat of fluffy pink feathers.

She might even ask Odion to make him a matching hat and scarf.

The End

Coat is from the One Piece manga/anime.


End file.
